The present invention relates to containers for supporting floral arrangements and more particularly to containers that provide for continuous watering and, if desired, nourishing of flowers forming the arrangement supported by the container.
It must be understood that the prior art discloses a device by which to supply water to potted plants. Specifically, water is supplied, by capillary action, to a pad which is adjacent to the bottom of a plant-holding pot, and the wet pad makes water available to be absorbed into the growing medium within the pot. This device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,109.
A structure embodying the concepts of the aforesaid prior art patent incorporates a water reservoir that is open to the atmospheric environment in such a way that it is not only subject to evaporation but is also highly susceptible to spillage, if the container is tilted or moved without considerable care. Such a structure requires constant care and attention in order to ensure not only that an adequate supply of water is available and that the water will not be spilled as the device is moved but also that the tab which extends from the pad into the water reservoir remains immersed in water. Moreover, it should be noted that the prior art device is intended for the preservation of live plants and is not disclosed as being adaptable for cut flower arrangements.
When cut flower arrangements are given to someone who is recovering in a health care institution, the flowers either wither in a short period of time, or require that one of the health care personnel use precious time to water the flowers. The time of health care personnel is not only extremely valuable but is also quite limited. As such, any device that can relieve the workload of such personnel is highly useful.